1 0 0 t h e m e s c h a l l e n g e
by ZeBakaa
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge, variation 5 from dA. Drabbles based on various characters.
1. 001: Chores

**[** **001** – c h o r e s **]**

"Wah!" A childish voice whined, her amber eyes glancing up at the purple-haired adult in front of her. "Nikora-san, do I really have to do chores around here?" Seira glanced around the bed-and-breakfast she was standing in, a persuading pout on her lips.

However, the manager crossed her arms, her eyes full of stubbornness. "Just because you're a princess," she started bluntly, "doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." Her amethyst eyes glanced over a young, ditzy blonde-haired girl. "Take Luchia for an example."

"What?" The North Pacific princess asked, hearing her name come up in the two's conversation. Her eyes closed, and a soft flush of embarrassment brushed on her cheeks. "Hey!" Luchia could hear the soft snickering of the two Atlantic natives behind her. "Hanon! Rina!" She whined even more, developing the pout that the Indian Ocean successor was using.

"My point exactly," the elder replied, sighing. "Anyways, since Luchia, Hanon, and Rina worked here, it's your turn." With her final statement, Nikora walked off, leaving a very upset Seira behind.

Hanon tilted her head, letting her dark blue hair fall upon her shoulders. "Don't worry, Seira, it's just chores." Her toffee irises were full of enthusiasm and hope for the young princess.

"Pfft, easy for you to say," she replied back, blowing a few strands of her orange hair out of her face. "You're not the one having to do it." Grabbing a nearby broom, she glared at the trio again.

"Don't take it as Nikora's fault," Rina advised, flicking her dark green hair back, in a stubborn manner. "After all, it's part of Hippo's 'training.'" Sallying forward, she ruffled her hand in the young girl's hair and gave a brief, reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you're going to be a great princess."

"Though, I wish you can teach Luchia that!" Hanon teased, glancing back at her close friend with a smug grin on her face. She poked her friend's cheek, giggling cheerfully.

"Hanon-san!" Luchia whined again, lightly slapping the bluenette's hand away from her facial areas. "I'm not that oblivious!"

"Emphasis on that." Seira joined in, laughing with the trio. Maybe chores weren't going to be all that bad, she thought to herself, giving a happy smile.


	2. 002: Happy

**[ 002 – **h a p p y **]**

"Uwaaa~! Arara-chan's so happy!" The green-haired pixie squealed excitingly, nearly hitting her partners with her baton.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing," Mimi warned, but grateful she ducked before the staff hit her.

"Sorry, Mimi-chan," She apologized, pointing her stick down so the pointy end wouldn't stab anyone. "But it's just that I'm so happy, desu!"

"Happy. . why?" A mature, purple-haired butterfly asked, her voice full of her casual monotone. In her hands were a Chinese fan, preferably showing her culture, that she used to fan herself.

Around that time, Sheshe had joined the group, holding onto her sister's body romantically, though she wasn't very interested in what the usually cheery girl had to say.

"Because," she started, "Arara-chan just got a RECORD DEAL!"

". . ." Silence.

Arara tilted her head curiously. "Whaaaat?" She whined, a childish pout on her face. However, she got no reply. The Black Beauty Sisters had gone off for a romantic session, and Lanhua and Lady Bat went back to do their daily occupation.


	3. 003: Life

**[ 003 –** l i f e **]**

Sapphire eyes watched as scattered heart fragments collected into the citrine pearl of its owner. "So, Seira would finally be born," Luchia thought to herself, ". . her first time in life." Suddenly, there was a flash, and the orange-haired princess stood in front of her.

"Thank you, Luchia. ." A smile was on the young child's lips, her eyes closed peacefully. "Thank you for not giving up, until I was born." Immediately, her amber irises opened, glancing around her surroundings. "Thank you, for letting me experience life."

* * *

**Author's Note:** D: I hate this. . I hate it so freaking much! And, if you didn't notice, this is during Seira's birth, though it isn't the exact dialogue from the episode/manga. Don't hate me. ;U;


End file.
